Paper Mario and Friends: The Thousand Year Door
by NUTCASE71733
Summary: A teenager buys a new game, but a storm sends him into the world of PM:TTYD! But other things got dragged into the Gamecube memory card save file for the game.... Sorry for the lame title.
1. Prolouge

Before I start, I'd like to say I don't own any of the characters, except my made up guy Ray and any other fan characters I may put in.

Mario and all related characters and items are owned by Nintendo.

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and items are property of Sega.

All pokemon and related things are owned by Gamefreak, the Pokemon Company, and Nintendo

All things LoonyToons are owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

**Prolouge: A new game! YAY!**

Hello, my name is Ray. I'm an avid gamer who enjoys a good game. I was in a good mood on this particular day, and who wouldn't if they had just gotten a new game? I had just purchased a copy of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and I was just about to pop the game into my Gamecube and turn on the power when a thunderstorm rolled in. I usually continue on without giving the weather much thought, but once I pressed that on button, a bolt of lightning surged through the electrical wires, and somehow I was sucked into my Gamecube Memory Card! I watched as I fell through a dark tunnel with various pictures appeared before me. I saw all of the other game's save files on my memory card in those pictures! I saw the icons from my various Sonic games, my large collection of Mario game save files, and a few Pokemon game save files as well as the save file for my copy of Loony Toons: Back in Action (sure movie games aren't all that good, but hey I couldn't say no to this game, it's pretty funny). Suddenly, a large save file icon appeared underneath me as I fell right into it.

What happened next was wierd, yet cool. I found myself on the title screen to my new game! I then heard the cool upbeat song that made the title song sequence, and then I noticed I was waffer thin! I somehow turned into a game character! As much as I thought this was cool, I knew I couldn't stay here. I had to get out somehow. As I was wondering what to do, I suddenly saw all of the pictures showing my save files from my memory card suddenly leak into the area I was in. As I was wondering what that was about, the main menu popped up, and I saw as my name was already printed on a save file. I was wondering who wrote it, because I didn't do it. Suddenly I was sucked into the file, and that's when I saw myself in Mario's world. "To get out I probobly have to beat the game..." I said to myself.

Can I beat the game and make my way home? 

What was with my save files suddenly leaking into the PM:TTYD Title Screen?

Will I be made of paper when I get home?

All these questions plus more will be answered eventually.

To be continued...

* * *

Questions? Comments? Complements? Please send all to the review section please.

BTW, sorry if it seems short, and if it lacks any detail. I promise that it get's better.


	2. Chapter 1: The adventure begins

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins...

After my quick departure from the main menu, I found myself in a large portside city. There was a sign at the harbor that said, "Welcome to Rougeport". I then said, "Wow, this is so cool. I'm actually in my new game!" I walked around the harbor for a bit, then I remembered something from my last issue of Nintendo Power. Rougeport got it's name due to it's high crime rate. In fact, it had the highest crime rate in the entire Mushroom Kingdom! Usually, Mario games tend to be pretty tame, and even the most dangerous situations didn't really seem like much of a problem. But that was when I wasn't in the game, unlike today. I knew I had to be careful. One wrong move and I might find myself on the obittuaries of the local newspaper!

At that moment my thoughts went to my friends and family back home. I was wondering if I'd ever get out and go home. But as I figured earlier, I probobly would have to beat the game first to get out. I hope... I decided to see if I could find a place to stay, when I heard a loud gruff voice say, "Hey, you!" I immeadiately froze with fear, but soon relaxed when I saw I wasn't the one being yelled at. What I saw was a young female goomba wearing a miner's helmet with a blonde ponytail flowing out from underneath. Then I saw three strange looking guys. Two small ones with red uniforms with white hoods covering their heads while the third guy was large and he had a purple uniform and had what looked like a Viking's helmet on.

The girl then said, "W-who'er you? What do you want?" She was obviously frightened. She somewhat reminded me of my girlfriend back home for some reason. The big guy who had spoken earlier said, "I know it might be hard for you, but don't play dumb with me! I know all about how you've been asking about the Crystal Stars, so you'd better cough up whatever info you have NOW!" Suddenly, I saw two men walking towards the group. One was shorter than the other, and he wore blue overalls, a red shirt with matching hat with the letter "M" on the front. The other was taller, and thinner also wearing overalls, but he wore a green hat and shirt instead of red ones. His hat also had the letter "L" on the front. I then said, "WOW, THE SUPER MARIO BROTHERS! Hey wait, From what I've heard Luigi was gonna have a different role in this game not much different from the one in the previous Paper Mario, and wouldn't appear until later in the game. What's he doing here now?"

Before I could answer my own question, the girl goomba ran behind Mario and Luigi, and said, "Yeah right, Like I'd go anywhere with smelly losers like you!" Luigi was noticably nervous, but Mario wasn't giving up an inch of ground. He knew trouble when he saw it, and he couldn't stop from saying, "Ok, what's going on here? What gives you the right to pick on a little girl like this goomba?" Luigi then said with a twinge of fear in his voice, "Mario, I don't think it's a good idea to get involved in this..." Mario ignored Luigi when the big guy said, "So, you guys dare stand up to Lord Crump?" At that moment, I began laughing hard. And this brought unwanted attention to me as I laughed. I then said, "Lord Crump? Man, what happened? Did somebody already take Mr. B. Adguy?" I heard a nearby sailor say to one of his friends, "Hey, I like this guy. Someone who's bold enough to badmouth someone here in Rougeport has my respect!"

The one known as Lord Crump walked up to me and said, "You dare laugh at me? I'll give you a taste of the ol' Crump-A-Bomb!" He charged at me, but I jumped to the side as he ran into a wall making the familar brick breaking sound from Super Mario Brothers on the NES. I then shouted out "Ole!" to taunt the goon further. He charged again, this time Mario landed a kick to the guy's side sending him into some nearby trashcans. He was really mad now, and he charged again this time with his fists flying. Mario grabbed my arm and jumped to our left dodging the oncoming blow. Lord Crump then fell into the water where the sailors began to chuckle to themeselves, which became riotous laughter when Lord Crump got chomped by a school of Trouters.

When Crump got back onto dry land, he said, "Ok, so you got some hits in. But now, IT'S GO TIME!" Suddenly, about fifty of those smaller guys appeared. Luigi then said, "M-M-M-Mario, w-w-what are w-w-w-we g-g-g-gonna do?" Needless to say, I was a bit scared now too. I had no idea who these guys were, but they obviously must have been the bad guys in this game. Suddenly, all of these guys attacked us at once. Somehow, they got blindsighted by the order to attack us that they didn't see us creep away with the girl goomba. After getting away, Luigi looked me dead in the eye and said, "Listen kid, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I surely thought our gooses were cooked!" Mario then said, "Take it easy Luigi. Things could be worse." Luigi then said, "Worse? We're in a town filled with gangsters, muggers and god knows what else. HOW COULD THINGS BE ANY WORSE!"

The girl goomba then said, "Um, excuse me guys?" We turned and looked at the girl goomba, and she said, "Thank you for dealing with those bozos back there. I'm sorry for getting you guys into trouble. I only just gotten here, and I HATE IT ALREADY! This place is called Rougeport, so I should've known I'd get into some kind of trouble, but jeeze! I wouldn't have come here if there wasn't any legendary treasure around here." My ears twitched at the sound of the word "treasure". My hometown is situated in an area where many legends of explorers and other travelers get handed down, and I once heard of a treasure was hidden somewhere in the mountains of my hometown. Some friends of mine were trying to find info on the treasure so we could find it, and split it between us evenly. That is, that was my original plan for the summer before I got sucked into my game.

The goomba girl then said, "By the way, my name's Goombella. Who're you guys?" I then said, "My name's Ray." Mario and Luigi then introduced themeselves, and Goombella then said, "WHAT? THE Mario and Luigi?" The brothers nodded. Goombella then asked what the famous plumber duo was doing in Rougeport, then Mario explained the letter they got from Princess Peach, and the strange map she figured must have been a treasure map of sorts. Goombella got excited about that, and asked to see the map. She took one look at it, and said, "Wow, I wonder if this might be the treasure map that leads to the treasure I'm looking for?" I then asked, "Why are you looking for this treasure?" Goombella then said, "I'm studying to become an Archeologist. Finding treasure when I'm not in class is sure to give me extra credit at U Goom! I can see my dream becoming a reality thanks to you guys! Say, you guys should meet my old history profossor. I hear he's studying the legendary treasure said to be beneath Rougeport. I came out here to meet up with him, but that's when those wierdos caught me."

We gladly decided to help her find the renowned Archeology expert, Prof. Frankly. When I was still getting info about this game from legitimate sources before it was released, I heard that this Professor Frankly was the inspiration for the famous koopa archeologist Kolorado, who first appeared in the first Paper Mario. I figured I'd take everything in stride. Eventually I'd find a way out. However, at that moment, my friends and family gathered around my TV set astonished at what had happened.

My mother said, "WHAT HAPPENED? Video games don't just suck people into the TV like that!" Suddenly, a large bulky teenager said while glancing out the window, "Well, you guys may call me crazy, but after the amount of Sci-Fi movies I watched I can safely say that this storm might be the cause." A smaller, more fit young man said, "What're you talking about Ben? There is no way that a storm can do this. I mean, we've played video games with Ray before during storms and nothing wierd happened!" The bigger kid, Ben then said, "Can you come up with a better explanation as to why Ray is a waffer thin character sprite in a video game Josh?" Josh kept quiet. He knew when he was beat in an argument. A young lady with brown hair and sparkling green eyes then said, "I hope Ray'll be alright... I heard about all the dangers that this game has for Mario from one of my friends who beat the game last week, and the final boss is a living nightmare!"

The girl began to shed a few tears at the thought of all the things that can and will happen. My father then said, "Don't worry about a thing Shelby. I may not know anything about video games, but I know enough to know there isn't anything Ray can't handle. I once saw him playing that tennis game with Mario in it, and he was playing against a giant spiked turtle who could breath fire on the ball and send it across the court at high speeds. Ray was having a tough time, and nearly lost several times, but he kept at it and won the match in the end. Ray'll be fine, I'm sure of it. He knows all about these crazy worlds from experiance, so he should be fine."

Josh then said, "Uh, guys? I think I see something amiss here. When I was looking at pictures of this game on the internet, while although they shown Luigi was in the game, they didn't say he was gonna be helping Mario as if he were one of the partners in the game. I think that if Ben's theory is correct then that storm did something else to the game other than just drag Ray into the game." Ben then said, "Yeah, now that you mention it, Mario and Luigi were never given this many lines of speech in a game by their voice actor Charles Martinet before. In fact, they don't sound anything like Charles Martinet's voice at all! They seem to have a thick Brooklyn accent." My mom then said, "They sound the way they did on the old Mario cartoons when they were voiced by Lou Albano and Danny Wells... I remember Ray saying that while although Charles Martinet was an excellent choice to be Mario and Luigi, he said he would always consider Lou and Danny as the true voices of Mario and Luigi."

Dad then said with a concerned look on his face, "I think you kids should stay with us for a while and check on the game from time to time to Make sure Ray's ok." My friends agreed with my dad, and they left and told their parents they'd be staying at my house for a few days. They left out the part of me being sucked into a game to prevent humiliation. Even my parents had to lie to other family members to make sure no one panicked. As for me, I was gonna see a lot more insanity before the day was over...

To be continued...

* * *

Trouter is the fish enemy from the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2. On the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, they were portrayed as piranha-like fish who would eat anything in sight. I decided to use that version of the Trouters to make this fanfic funnier.

Also, it's easier for me to use Mario and Luigi's Brooklyn accent from the old Mario cartoons so they can talk. Putting "-a" after almost every word can be annoying, but that's how the games are done so it works fine there. Also, I applaude Charles Martinet for his excellent voice work for many of the Mario characters. Along with Mario and Luigi, he plays Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Toadsworth.

The Brooklyn accents were provided by famous wrestler, Captain Lou Albano (Mario), and famous TV star, Danny Wells (Luigi). These two were (and still are) considered the true Mario and Luigi. For those who don't know about thse two, look them up on the internet. The reasons I consider them the true Mario brothers is because aside from their voices, they even look like Mario and Luigi (even without the fake mustaches and costumes they wore on the Super Mario Bros. Super Show).

The script writers for the show also shaped the future of the Mario series by making the personalities we're so familiar with from Mario's love of pasta, Luigi's cowardice, Toad's mixed feelings of courage and fear, and even Bowser's cliche'd (but still funny) villian diolouge. I'm gonna use a lot of stuff from the Super Show to add more comedy to this story, so enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Frankly

Before this chapter starts, I'll say a few things:

First off, I'd like to thank my last reviewer for the tips on grammer and borderlines within the chapters. I was kinda rushed, so I forgot a few key elements. I'll try to improve this in future.

Next, for those expecting the other cameo apperances coming up in later chapters that I mentioned on the prolouge chapter, I'll try to work them in once I find good places for them. I've got a good place mapped for a few Loony Toons characters, but I need time to think of where to put the Sonic and Pokemon characters. If anyone has suggestions on where to introduce them, please PM me.

Now, lets begin the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Frankly 

After asking for directions to Frankly's home, we finally met with the aged Goomba professor. When we entered his home, Goombella greeted him with excitement. Frankly turned and said, "Oh, visitors. Hmmmm you look familiar, young lady. Now let me guess who you are. Your not Goombriel... Your not Elizagoom... AHA! Your Goombella, right?" Goombella then said, "That's right! I'm Goombella, a Junior at U Goom!" Prof. Frankly smiled, then said, "Well, not to toot my own horn, but I'm good at remembering names. However, I don't think I've ever seen these three young men before. Could you introduce yourselves please?" Mario then said, "My name's Mario, and this is my little brother Luigi. We're the Super Mario brothers." Frankly then said, "Who?" Goombella then said, "Professor, they're the Mario brothers, you know the famous plumber heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Frankly then said, "I'm sorry, I'm such a bookworm that I have no idea what's hip at the moment. As for the third youngster?" I then said, "I'm Ray. I'm visiting from a faraway land." I said with a smidgen of nervousness. I knew I couldn't tell them that this world was really a video game, otherwise I'd be thrown in the nuthouse! After the introductions were over, Frankly and Goombella spoke about the legendary treasure said to lay beneath Rougeport. Goombella was adamant about finding it so she could prove the many legends surrounding it. Frankly then mentioned something about a portal called the Thousand Year Door, and they say the treasure was behind the door. He continued saying that the only way to open it was to find the Crystal Stars. But to find them requires the magical Treasure Map which is said to be able to locate the seven stars. He seemed a bit down at this fact though, as he said that no one knows the location of the map.

Goombella then said, "But we have a map. Perhaps it might be the one we're looking for?" Frankly got excited about this news, and said, "WHAT? mumbles unintelligently R-r-really? Please, you must let me see it!" Mario hands Frankly the map, and he said, "I say, this is INDEED the legendary map! With this in hand, we have nothing in our way of the search for the treasure! Mario, Luigi, you two truly are heroes! Now, let us all go underground and find the Thousand Year Door!" We followed Frankly outside and down a pipe.

* * *

**Underground:**

As we were looking around the aincient ruins beneath the town, we heard a voice say, "Hey guys, look over there!" We then saw three Goombas. One was a regular Goomba, but the other two were a Spiny Goomba and a Paragoomba. The Paragoomba said, "Hey baby, how about you ditch that plumber and come with us!" The normal Goomba said, "Man, what's a fine looking girl like that doing hanging around with losers like them!" Goombella then said" It's so sweet for you guys to say I'm cute. Yeah, guys like you make me feel like TOTALLY BARFING! Now get outta our way!" Luigi then became nervous as these goombas appeared to be like the street thugs he knew all to well back in Brooklyn, so he hid behind Mario to stay safe. The Paragoomba said, "Ouch, that stung..." The Spiny Goomba then said, "What, are you too good for us? Come on boys, let's show them we mean business!" They then charged at us.

I smiled slyly. I've always wanted to do this. I jumped, and stomped on the Paragoomba, causing it to lose it's wings. The Goomba landed in front of Mario who Drop Kicked the fallen Paragoomba into the other two knocking both out. The trio of goombas ran away like little children. Mario then said, "Say, that was a pretty good jump you did there." I then said, "This is something I've been wanting to do for a while. I happen to be huge fans of you and Luigi." Luigi then sighed as he said, "Great, now I've got a second Mario to worry about..." We continued on for what seemed like hours until we found a large chamber with a gigantic beautifully decorated door. There was a small altar right in front it, and it had a mystical air surrounding it.

We all were amazed at the sight, especially me since I've never seen such a huge door in my life before. Prof. Frankly then said, "Ah, the legendary door! I can't believe that after all these years I've been able to find it! Let's get a closer look kids!" We got up to it, then Goombella noticed the odd altar. She then said, "Hey guys, what's with the odd pedistal?" Mario got up to the altar and began to step up onto it. Something told him to do so. Luigi then said, "Mario, I don't think it's a good idea to stand on that thing. What if it was a sacrificial altar?" Mario then said, "Come on Luigi, don't be such a baby!" Suddenly, the podium lit up and a buch of wierd designes began popping up. We were suprised and slightly frightened. Luigi however was hysterical when he said, "Mario, get down from there!" Suddenly the map lifted from Mario's hands and hovered in the air. Prof. Frankly then said, "Hmmmm, I wonder if..." Before he could finish his thoughts, a beam of light struck the map and then struck Mario, but with no ill effect.

When the light faded, I said, "Would someone please tell me what the heck just happened here?" Luigi looked at Mario and saw he was fine. He drew a sigh of relief as he went to see Mario, who was looking at the map strangely. Luigi then said, "What's wrong Mario?" Mario pointed at the map and Luigi saw something was different about it. There was a picture of a castle with a star spinning on it. Prof. Frankly then said, "Come with me back to my house kids, I can explian."

* * *

**Back in Rougeport:**

After getting back, Prof. Frankly looked at the map, and said, "WOW, ASTOUNDING!" Goombella then said, "What is it?" Prof. Frankly then said, "This map must have radar-like functions. It's pointing towards the first Crystal Star!" We looked at him, waiting for an explanation, then he said, "The legends state that the map points from one star to the next. To do this, the map must be shown before the Thousand Year Door, then it will point to the first star. The other six can only be fond once you take the first star to the door, and unfurl the map again. It will pinpoint one star at a time from what I've learned, so we can't go all scattershot looking for them until we find out where they are. The place the first star is located seems to be in Petal Medows. I always thought something about that place was suspicious."

Goombella then said, "What do you mean?" Frankly continued with, "Well, during my research, I stumbled upon the name Petal Medows a lot during my research. This undoubtedly convinced me of a possible Crystal Star in the vacinity, but without the map I was unable to prove it. Of course, this was thought to be only legend until you boys found the map, so I didn't want to go without making sure. How did you boys find it anyway?"

Mario then said, "Luigi and I were at our house in Toad Town when Princess Peach sent us a letter while she was on a small vacation. She came here to Rougeport and found this map and she invited me and Luigi to help find it as she said it would be a bit much for her to do it on her own. When we got here, we couldn't find her, and her advisor Toadsworth found us and told us he was looking for her too. We then figured someone kidnapped her again. Chances are finding the treasure may lead us to her." Frankly thought about this for a moment, then said, "This Peach, she wouldn't happen to be wearing a pink dress, a gold crown, and have long blonde hair with blue eyes, would she?" Luigi then said, "Yeah, have you seen her?"

Frankly then said with a bit of fervor, "I thought it was her! She came to me and asked about the legendary treasure she had heard from some merchant in town. I told her about my research and theory about Petal Medows. I know it sounds unlikely, but she may have gone off in search for the treasure herself." I then said, "Yo, I just remembered something. Some costumed goofballs were asking about the treasure too. They tried to kidnap Goombella to force info out of her about the Crystal Stars! I can easily tell you right now that those goons were nothing but trouble. I usually have a sixth sense about these things, and those guys were obviously up to no good." Frankly frowned, then said, "I highly doubt the princess would be seen with them in that case. Hurry, there is a pipe below town that will take you to Petal Medows. Once there, search for any info regarding the Crystal Star."

I then asked, "Before I forget, what was with that odd light that apeared when the map revealed the first Crystal Star?" Prof. Frankly then said, "The legends mentioned that the holder of the map would gain special magc abilities. As for how one performs them, I do not know. The purpose of these powers are said to aid one's pursuit of the Crystal Stars. They also say the map itself has another power that is said to heal the holder if they need to recover from any harm during the search for the stars." I then said, "I see. That's good to know. I think I may have an idea on how to activate the powers. I read a lot of comic books, and perhaps if I hold the map or the Crystal Stars like this..." I took the map, and held it over my head. I then felt a curious energy flow through me. I suddenly felt stronger, as if I was refreshed from my fatigue from walking underground for so long. Mario and the others felt it too. Luigi then said, "Heh, whoever said you can't learn from comic books needs their head examined!" I handed the map back to Mario, and we left to stock up on items for the long journey ahead.

* * *

**Underground:**

As we went underground, Goombella took an occasional glance at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable, as I learned her intelligence was equal, if not higher to that of Goombario from the first Paper Mario. I had a feeling that the truth of where I come from might be revealed, so I tried to avoid suspicion. However, I had a feeling that it might be best I tell them the truth to avoid trouble in the future. Goombella then finally said, "Ok, I can tell your hiding something Ray. No use trying to say otherwise." Mario and Luigi stopped and looked at me. I then said, "Ok, I figured this may happen eventually..."

I told them the truth about everything. The fact this world was in a game, that Mario and Luigi were and still are my idols from childhood, my life back home, everything. Obviously, it was a bit hard for them to swallow, but Mario and Luigi understood perfectly. They once lived in a different version of the real world after all, and they used to live in Brooklyn, New York. They had trouble adjusting to life in the Mushroom Kingdom at first, but got used to it as they felt more comfortable here than in Brooklyn. The truth was, they were originally born in the Mushroom Kingdom, which I found out when I first played Yoshi's Island on the SNES so they felt more at home in the Mushroom Kingdom than in Brooklyn.

Goombella was shocked, but she understood. I told them that we should only tell others on a need-to-know basis. I didn't want trouble from the people in white coats and butterfly nets. As we continued on, we found a sea cave, where apparently the sea carved into the ruins of the aincient city. We looked for a way across the water, but couldn't find any. I then noticed a large, white rock in the center of the room, which was close enough to jump over to, then jump again to the pipe which lead to Petal Medows. Mario ran and jumped, but as soon as he landed on the rock, it jiggled. Mario slipped, and he found the rock was squishy. He then said, "What kind of rock is squishy?" He pounded it a couple of times with his fist. We then saw a large tentacle come out of the water, and Luigi said, "M-ma-ma-ma-ma!" Mario then said, "What is it Luigi?" He saw we had looks of fear on our fases as we looked behind him. Mario slowy turned and saw the tentacle, he screamed, then ran along the surface of the water as he yelled, "GIANT BLOOPER!"

**Battle: Mario brothers, Ray, and Goombella VS. Giant Blooper**

**Boss theme from Super Mario Sunshine plays**

Suddenly, a huge Blooper shot out of the water. A Blooper, in case anyone doesn't know for some reason, is a squid. Like all squids, it has eight arms, along with two long, very powerful tentacles used to grab prey to eat. They also used the tentacles to attack with a nasty slap. Then of course they squirt ink, which is really hard to get out of your clothes. The Blooper was obviously angry, as it was shouting at us in it's native language. Obviously it didn't like getting jumped on, then punched in the head, which apparently we thought was the rock we saw before. Luigi tried to apologize to the monster squid, but it attacked with a blast of ink. It then lashed out with it's tentacles as it crawled out of the water. Mario then said, "It's Gooper Blooper all over again!" I then said, "Yeah, and this time you don't have the F.L.U.D.D. to help us. What a pain..." Luigi then said, "Hey, I just remembered! Mario, let's use our elemental powers we learned in the Beanbean Kingdom. We can beat this thing no problem!" Mario then said, "Great idea Luigi. Lets-a go!" I then said to Goombella, "Let's let the brothers handle this." Goombella nodded and we stepped back out of range of the giant Blooper as Mario and Luigi got into position.

Mario threw a few fireballs to Luigi, who knocked them into the air, then Mario jumped and somehow got the fireball to stick in the middle of the air. Mario and Luigi continued this process as the fireball gree bigger and bigger. Mario then jumped into the air, and punched the massive fireball at the Blooper, who went wide-eyed as the ball of flaming death came near. Then an explosion occured, sending the Blooper into the water, and then Luigi mustered every ounce of power he could gain as his hand began to crackle with electricity. He them put his hand in the water to zap the Blooper to end the fight. But his plan backfired a bit as he got electrocuted as well as the Blooper. Hey, what did you expect? Water conducts electricity after all, and Luigi just found out that his resistance to his own electricity is null and void once water is added to the mix. But we still won, and the Blooper fled.We then saw a series of platforms appear that lead to the platform where the pipe was. We got to the pipe, and then took our first step into adventure.

* * *

**Real World:**

My mom drew a sigh of relief after seeing how Mario and Luigi delt with the oversized squid. She nearly had a heart attack when it lashed at us with those tentacles. She said, "Thank goodness they ended that quickly..." My dad then said, "I feel sorry for the guy in green though. But I know see why they're called the Super Mario Brothers. That was amazing!" my friend Josh said, "I'm glad Ray and that Goomba had the common sense to stay out of the fight. Ray still owes me ten bucks, and I want him to still be alive to pay for it!" My girlfriend Shelby stomped on his foot, causing Josh to hop out of the room in pain holding his foot. She then said, "Luckelly for them, things will be pretty easy until they meet the first big boss where the first Crystal Star is located." My mom was worried at the sound of that, and hesitantly asked, "And what is the first big boss?" Shelby then said, "A fire-breathing dragon who wont hesitate to eat anyone and anything in sight." That's when my mom fainted.

To be continued...

* * *

There, I hope this fixes some of the problems people may have experianced in past chapters. I'll try to improve the past chapters soon. 


End file.
